


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by HobbitFeels



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Thorin, Awkward!Thorin, Christmas, Christmas AU, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Mariah Carey, Modern AU, Sneaky Bilbo, embarrassed Thorin, holiday au, singing thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFeels/pseuds/HobbitFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo comes home early from Christmas shopping to find Thorin blasting Mariah Carey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Bilbo heard the music from the driveway. Oddly, unbelievably, Thorin was blaring "All I Want For Christmas Is You" throughout the house. Unlocking the door, Bilbo was just about to call out when he recognized Thorin's voice, enthusiastically singing along, accompanied by a squeak or two of the floor. Setting his bags down as quietly as he could, Bilbo crept towards the source of the sound. 

There was his Thorin--his rugged, moody, gorgeous Thorin--dancing around the kitchen, whipping around a dishtowel. Moving on to get a spatula for whatever he had boiling on the stove, he sang into it for half a verse before using it for its manufactured purpose. He turned toward the doorway and Bilbo shrank back as much as he could to avoid detection. Thankfully, Thorin's eyes were shut tightly as he belted out the current line and he turned again before Bilbo was discovered. Much to Bilbo's surprise, his darling baritone Thorin hit the final high notes with apparent ease. 

As the song faded, Bilbo clapped. Thorin froze in place, dropping his dishtowel, a look of utter shock and humiliation on his face. 

"Oh god, you're home early! How long have you been standing there?" Thorin asked.  
Grinning, Bilbo walked up and put his arms around him. "Not nearly long enough."  
"I'm going to die of embarrassment," Thorin groaned.  
"Please don't. I have plans for you."

Bilbo tugged him down for a passionate kiss. The distinct tinkling of the song's beginning caught Bilbo's ear, and soon Mariah Carey's voice filled the kitchen once again. Bilbo pushed back from the kiss and gazed deeply into Thorin's eyes.

"You have it on repeat?"


End file.
